Hitting My Milestone
by DRRRLover1224
Summary: We all have that "teen phase", but why is mine so different! It's taking over my life...but this girl...I keep having these weird dreams about her. We share a kiss, and then I wake up. It's vague...but does this mean...? TsukiXMiyuki


I know some things can't be helped, but this was ridiculous! It was the fourth night in a row that it happened, and I wanted it to stop.

"Nngh!" I whined, scrubbing my clothes feverishly, "Why is it not coming out?!"

I gasped, not expecting the knock at the door that could only belong to Mom.

"Tsuki? Sweetheart, are you okay in there?"

"Y-yes, Mama," I called back. I made sure my voice was low, seeing as though it was five in the morning. Mom's such an early riser.

"…Are you sure?"

"Uh…uh-huh…"

I bet Mama doesn't believe any of the half words I said, but sometimes it's better not to pry.

"Okay…I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

With that, I hear footsteps gradually get lower in volume, and all I could do was sigh.

"I'm almost fifteen now…" I mumbled, slipping back on my wet underwear, my shorts following suit, "What is _wrong_ with me? Why does this keep happening…?"

* * *

My name is Tsukishima – Tsuki for short.

I'm the second oldest out of four. I have an older sister named Psyche, who's twenty-two and already moved out because of college, and younger twin brothers, Hibiya and Roppi.

All my siblings look like my mother, Izaya Orihara, but I'm the only one who looks like my dad, Shizuo Heiwajima. (My mom constantly calls him "Shizu-chan", but I really don't know why…)

I'm actually a freshman in high school, with two of my best friends Mikado Ryuugamine and Masaomi Kida.

Despite living in such a nice household, I have a problem.

A serious problem.

This wetting thing…let me explain.

See, it all started when I was twelve. I woke up in the middle of the night and my, um…let's just say "manhood", was all…stiff and standing straight. Personally, I was scared out of my mind, so I dashed to the bathroom and tried to resolve the issue before my parents found out.

However, when I took a closer look inside my underwear, there was a bunch of…liquid in there. It took a while, but I finally got the guts to touch it. It was clear-ish white, kinda warm, and kinda sticky on my fingers. My next thought was to rush in my parents' bedroom and ask them to take me to the hospital, but thought against it.

My reasoning was because I thought it was pee.

Seems logical – pee isn't always yellow, is it? And as for my manhood, it was a little tougher to deal with, but I finally slept through it.

So I left it at that, but that doesn't mean it didn't stop.

For continuous, yet random nights, I would get that same feeling and just "pee" all over my underwear, resulting in more trips to the bathroom. Honestly, I was way beyond scared.

I actually thought I was broken, but after I turned thirteen, I wanted to make sure I wasn't the only one dealing with this.

One day when I had the house all to myself, I gathered my strength to search online any type of information on my "problem."

Then I found out it wasn't pee.

My eyes were the size of saucers as I read through each article. Terms like "ejaculation", "semen", "erection" – I've never even heard of. Sure, we had Sex Ed at the end of the school year, but it was nothing like that. I read on, learning that my problem was called "nocturnal emission", or more specifically, "wet dreams." I sighed in relief that day when I found that other boys my age had experienced the same thing, but there was no way to prevent them from occurring.

I was a little disappointed in reading that, but after a while, I came across another strange term: "masturbation."

I read the definition over and over again, my face turning a darker shade of red each time I did. It looked so…dirty…so wrong and nasty, but then I saw that it was beneficial to a human being in a lot of ways. It also said that most people I know, whether it's just by their name or you know them fairly personally, have masturbated at least once before. However, it was more than likely that they did it on the regular.

…I just couldn't believe what I was reading…

I knew Hibiya and Roppi were too young to know what any of this was, but that meant…Mom…Dad…Psyche…Masaomi…Mikado…maybe even my teachers…?!

I shook my head, cleared the history, and shut down the computer. I paced slowly upstairs to my room, or I was about to. I stopped in my tracks in hallway, halfway in between in my room and the bathroom.

_…Should I do it…?_ I thought carefully, _No one's here…but…_

My legs were already moving while I was considering the consequences, and surprisingly, I was already on the toilet.

I bit my lip, but my trembling hand reached down into my pants, hitting the familiar warm skin underneath. I immediately felt a spark run through my body, going all the way up my spine. I shuddered, just from one touch, and gently wrapped my hand around my manhood.

It only took eight minutes.

Those eight minutes…I don't wanna say, but…they were very well spent.

My face was flushed when I was finished, and my underwear was soaked inside, but I just sat there, legs spread apart and panting.

The articles online told me not to feel guilty afterwards, and I wasn't.

I felt great, I felt mature, and I felt like I accomplished a great thing.

But now, I'm fourteen, and I'm still having these "nighttime issues."

"Tsuki~"

I flinched. _That's right – I'm at breakfast…_

Mom put a glass of orange juice in front of me, "What's wrong, sweetheart? You better hurry, or you'll be late."

I nodded with a smile, digging in to the food. Dad was sitting next to me, his head buried in the paper, and Hibiya was kicking his legs in anxiety, his twin just sitting quietly.

"Now remember, boys," Dad put the newspaper down, fixing his bowtie, "Psyche is coming back down here today for her school break, and you'll all see her when you get home from school. Be nice to your sister when she gets here, got it?"

I nodded again, Roppi shrugged, and Hibiya didn't say anything because he was gulping down his chocolate milk.

I have to admit, when I was born, Psyche was only eight, and she wasn't the nicest older sister in the world. Once when I was four and she was twelve, I begged her to help me pull out one of my loose teeth. When I got too jumpy, she leaned in close to my face and said she'd chop off my "nuts" and stomp on them if I didn't sit still. No surprise - after all, she kinda took after Dad's temper and his strength, and that's probably why those two bonded so closely. As we both grew, however, she finally came to love me as much as I love her, and when she comes to visit, it's always a nice thing.

_I bet she still wears that fluffy pink and white jacket,_ I thought, _and she probably still has Mom's haircut. She's such a tomboy…_

As far as I knew, Psyche was still in school to find her place in the medical field. Either that, or she fell in love with one of the doctors at the nearby hospital and decided to give it a shot herself...

Like Mom, she can be a bit of a flirt...

I felt Dad watching me, with a raised eyebrow at that.

"Tsuki, why so out of it this morning?" he asked, "I heard you up kind of early. Anything wrong?"

"Um…uh-uh…" I shook my head, stuffing a piece of French toast in my mouth.

"Mommy!" Hibiya kicked his legs again. Did I mention that the seven year-old was the brat of the family?

"What is it, my prince?" Mom asked sweetly, sitting down himself next to me.

"Can I skip school today?"

"Of course not!" Mom almost said in shock, "Why wouldn't you want to go to school?"

Hibiya poked his finger into his scrambled eggs, "'Cause every time Psyche gets here, she brings stuff…like candy and…and even more candy!"

"Um…Hibiya, there wouldn't be much of a difference whether you went to school or not…" I spoke quietly, "Psyche will still have the same amount of candy for you when you get back."

He frowned, crossing his arms, "So?"

I looked around, giving Mom a pleading glance to end the "debate" quickly.

"Hibiya, don't even try it," he said, "You're going to school, and you'll see your sister when you get back, okay?"

He pouted, and I rolled my eyes, looking to Roppi. He never really talks too much unless it's to me, and he seemed to tire just as easily of his twin brother like I do.

I only sighed, getting up from my chair and heading upstairs to get dressed.

It was going to be a long day…

* * *

"Tsukishima-kun! Good morning!"

A roll of paper was gently tapped on my forehead, making my glasses turn lopsided. I looked up to see the usual happy Masaomi with the paper in his hand with Mikado timidly nodding in acknowledgement.

"Oh, hey, you two," I responded with not much enthusiasm, "Good morning."

"Uh, Tsukishima-kun, what's wrong?" Mikado asked.

"Lemme guess…" Masaomi tapped the side of his face with the paper, "Twins giving you trouble again? Or is it…that 'thing'?"

I tensed, sinking down in my desk.

"Ah, so I'm right!" the blonde giggled, hopping up on top of my desk. Since I've known these two guys since childhood, they were the only ones I could tell about the wet dreams. Sometimes, I regretted it…

Mikado began to speak, "You had another one, Tsukishima-kun? What about?"

"…Same old thing…" I mumbled.

…Okay, maybe I forgot to mention something important.

I should have said before that it wasn't like all the wet dreams were random subjects. The dreams were repetitive – same situation, same person, and obviously, same result. As much as I tried to think about something different, the dreams never veered off much from the last. That's why it was so frustrating, and it was mainly the person in my dreams that's doing this.

"**Miyuki Takara.**"

Masaomi called her name before I had a chance to think about it. The three of us all turned to Miyuki's seat, where the girl was quietly reading a book.

Let me just say that my crush on this girl was about as big as the universe itself. It wasn't just her looks – she was smart, sweet, and a little bit clumsy. Her round glasses did indeed make her violet eyes more beautiful than they already were, and her long pink hair rested gently on her shoulders and back. I sometimes found myself smiling just thinking about her – pink skirt, black knee socks, and all.

Mikado smiled, "I see why you like her so much – she is quite pretty."

Masaomi snorted, "Pretty?! Dude, she's up there with the stars – just look at that chest!"

I sighed, "Is that all you can think about – boobs? You're worse than a pervy old man…"

"Well, her type _attracts _pervy old men – she's super cute~ However…aren't you kind of the perv here, too, Tsukishima-kun…?"

I blushed, taking off my white scarf and slightly hiding my face. He was talking about the dreams. They weren't pervy, per se…it's just that…the dreams were actually quite simple…

It would start off with just me sitting outside on the school steps, alone. It's almost dark, and the first star is coming out. Suddenly, I hear footsteps, light ones. I turn around and see Miyuki coming down the stairs, probably after a little accidental overtime at the library. She's holding a bunch of papers and books in her arms, but she's not struggling to keep them up.

She finally notices me looking at her, smiling sweetly, and comes down to the bottom step to sit close to me. At this point, I'm already blushing, and I try to hide my face in my scarf. She looks at me again, this time, leaning in closer to my face, and she giggles. I look at her, glasses-to-glasses, and now it's her turn to blush. Underneath us, our fingers are already touching, slowly intertwining together. We both stare at each other, and coincidently, both of the street lamps on either side of the stairs come on at the same time, making her skin glow.

I stare at her lips, looking at them shine by the strawberry lip gloss she has on, and I go in slowly, kissing her cheek ever-so-softly. I pull back, and she lets out a little gasp at the current situation, but she relaxes, hooking a finger around my scarf, slowly pulling it off. It hits the ground, already wrinkled, but the chill of the air uncovers our breaths as we both lean in closer. Our eyes gradually close, I turn my head, and our lips meet.

It almost seemed to last forever, but every time, I wake up only seconds after we kiss.

I came back to reality, Masaomi was grinning like a madman.

"C'mon, dude!" he exclaimed, "She's quiet, shy, and cute, and you're quiet, shy, and cute – no homo, by the way~"

I only grunted, something that my dad would do in a situation like this.

"Aren't you supposed to be chasing Sonohara-san today?"

The duo lit up after I mentioned the girl. AnriSonohara was a lot like Miyuki, but she was very timid most of the time and didn't really open up to people. However, Mikado and Masaomi seemed to be in a huge competition to win her heart.

For what there was to gain (since I don't think Anri had an interest in either of them), I had no clue…

"Anri~!"Masaomi chirped, walking to greet the girl at the door, "If you go out with me, I'll sing you a song!"

Mikado quickly followed behind the blonde's steps, "No, no! Masaomi, p-please don't sing!"

I sighed, for the umpteenth time that day. I just wanted the class to go by as quickly as possible. However, as the day went on, I started to think about what Masaomi said.

Please bear with me.

…What if I _did _ask her out…?

God knows what I'd say, but what if I did? The only thing she could say would be no…, but the thought continued to linger in my head. What if she dared to laugh at me?

_No…no, no, no…_

_She's way out of my league…_

_A-and besides…w-where would I t-take her to? McDonalds?!_

_Of course not! I simply cannot, and will not, do it._

_I won't…_

_…I w-won't…_

My sensei's lecture only sounded like a dull buzzing in my ear as I continued to think.

_Well…w-well maybe I could invite her to dinner…a-at my house…_

_Mom makes good stuff, right? A-and Dad hardly says a word to women since he married Mom…_

_Roppi's a good boy and so quiet, a-and even though Hibiya will whine, I-I'm sure he'll stay in his r-room if I bribe him._

_Yes…_

_Yes, I should go for it…_

_Other than my dignity, I have absolutely nothing to lose!_

_I'll do it…I'll do it…I'm really gonna do it…_

* * *

The school bell was close to ringing, about to signal the end of the day, and I realized I chewed my fingernails down to the nub. During lunch, I told Masaomi and Mikado about my decision, and ever since then, Masaomi was giving me weird pick-up lines and so-called "sexy faces", and Mikado just gave me that same sympathetic look. I got everything down except _how_ I'd ask her. I'm already not too good with words, no matter who it is I'm speaking to, but Miyuki-san was so…quiet a-and so sweet…I didn't want to embarrass myself, but most of all, I didn't want to embarrass her…

I knew that she would always stay behind a little while after the bell to go to the library, and it was a Friday.

I only got **one** shot at this.

Just one.

The bell finally tolled, and the students dashed out of the door. Masaomi quickly slapped the back of my shoulder and ran after Anri with Mikado at his heels, and Sensei went to make sure they weren't causing trouble.

So it was just me and her.

_My legs are s-shaking…and I-I can't stop my h-hands from trembling…_

"Tsukishima-kun?"

I nearly popped out of my glasses when I heard the sweet, calm voice of Miyuki, standing next to my desk with some books in her hands.

_Wait…she approached __**me**__…that wasn't in the plan!_

"Uh…" I gulped, "Um…h-h-hi, Miyu- I-I mean, Takara-s-san…"

She giggled, "Oh, no – just Miyuki is fine!"

_She's already giggling…and I haven't said anything yet…_

_I'm so screwed…_

"S-s-so, M-Miyuki-san…i-is there anything w-w-wrong?"

She shook her head, pushing up her glasses, "I was just about to ask _you_ that."

"…Eh?"

"You've been staring at me since class started – did I do something wrong?"

I didn't mean to, but I ended up squeaking, "N-N-N-NO! O-of course not! It's all my f-fault for doing it!"

"No need to apologize, Tsukishima-kun!" she giggled again, "I just wanted to be sure!"

"B-but…" I trailed off, blushing, "It's not just t-that…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, I-I…um…"

…Now how did I know that this was going to happen? I lost my words, so I'm a lost cause…

"Tsukishima-kun?"

_Crap…what are my options?!_

_Masaomi? Never._

_Mikado? I don't wanna look like a lost puppy!_

_Sensei? No – single like the number one…_

_…Dad…?_

_…Very weird…but it's something to consider…_

_Mom did tell me that Dad just blurted out his proposal, but…it just seems so…sudden. Risky, too…_

_…but what other choice do I have?!_

I stood up abruptly, nearly scaring the girl in front of me half to death, "Miyuki-san!"

"Y-yes?"

"Guh...GO OUT WITH ME PUH-PLEASE!"

…

_Did…did I do it…?_

I unclenched my eyes to face Miyuki, and I blushed a deeper shade of red when I found that she was blushing, too. Those violet orbs glanced at me innocently, but I couldn't say anything because her expression was almost unreadable.

That is…until she smiled.

"Hmm…hehehehe…!"

_Oh, God…not the giggling again…again, I'm screwed…_

"…M-M-M-Miyu…ki-san…?"

"Sure, Tsukishima-kun~!"

"Eh…EH?!"

She giggled again, pushing hair behind her ears, "I'd love to go somewhere with you, but just where to?"

"U-um…uh, I, um…a-ahh…I-I was thinking t-that maybe you could c-come over to my house, and u-um…have dinner with my f-family…?"

I was still shaken up. The girl actually said yes.

"That sounds wonderful! Unfortunately, I can't do it today since I have to leave the library early for an eye appointment, but is tomorrow alright?"

"Y-yes, yes, of course," I nodded slowly, "We h-have dinner around seven or eight – is that a good time?"

It was hard to believe – I actually started smiling myself…

"Yes, that's great!" she turned to walk towards the door, flashing me another grin, "I'll see you tomorrow night, Tsukishima-kun~!"

I watched her slender form skip out of the room.

"She seemed…_happy_…" I mumbled, rubbing the sides of my warm cheeks, "Happy…that she's gonna eat…with me…"

I let the fact finally settle in.

I had a date.

* * *

**...Okay, yes, this story is really random and kinda weird, but I feel it has potential. I wanted to take a teeny-weeny break from Hush Little Bartender and at least get the first chapter of this up. This story will probably be no longer than two or three chapters - just a brain-breather I like to call it. If you like it, feel free to tell me your opinion~!**


End file.
